Ageha Kuki
"The solitude of having no one on your level, huh? That must be why she wants to hang out with those people. I'll need to look after her as her senpai."- Ageha in regards to Momoyo |- | Age: 19 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: AB ' |- |'Birthdate: 1/1' |- | Ageha Kuki (九鬼 揚羽) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the head of the Kuki Group, and wants to conquer the world.. |} Ageha Kuki has graduated from Kawakami Academy and succeded as the new head of the Kuki Group. STORY Since she has to be in charge of her company, she doesn't have time to fight with Momoyo anymore. Momoyo is one of her closest friends and she has always cared for her kouhai. She is the only person who has defeated Ageha. She has a good relationship with the members of Kawakami Temple, even though she practices a different fighting style. Ageha has two siblings. A younger brother named Hideo, as well as a younger sister named Monshiro. She also has a personal butler named Kojuro Takeda. She usually tends to hit Kojuro, regardless of whether he has failed a task or has done a good deed. In the anime/visual novel "Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de" and in a scene in Yukie's route, in the original Majikoi, it is shown that she truly cares for Kojuro. Though whether it's in a romantic sense or not is unclear. As the head of the Kuki Group, she has the objective of conquering the world and for this very objective, she organized the KOS2009 tournament in Kawakami City offering as a prize ¥50,000,000,000 for the winning team to split amongst themselves. She asked members of the Kawakami Temple to be the Judges and Executioners of the tournament, making it impossible for Momoyo to participate in the tournament. Her real objective was to scout for the best martial artists in the world and convince them to join the Kuki Group so she may use them in her ultimate goal of conquering the business world. She eventually finds a good group of prominent candidates to join the Kuki Group, but she considered it not enough to complete her objective. Her group built the robot, Cookie, with the most advanced technology, to serve humans and when Cookie was finished, it was given to the Kazama Family as a gift. APPEARANCE Ageha has yellow eyes and gray, waist-long hair. Like every other Kuki, the cross-shaped scar on her forehead was placed at birth. She has fair and white skin. THE BIG FOUR Ageha is a member of The Big Four or 4 Devas. She was known as Kuki Ageha of the South. The only person who has defeated her is Kawakami Momoyo of the North, making Ageha the second strongest member of the group. But she still hasn't faced the two newest members of the Big Four, Matsunaga Tsubame Matsunaga of the East andYukie Mayuzumi Yukie Mayuzumi of the West, thus it is unseen as to where her true standing is. GALLERY Check here.